Roofs at present are covered with many different materials, for example tiles and sheets. Tile roofs are attractive, and many private persons want the roofs of their own homes be covered with tiles. Tiles, however, are expensive. The field of manufacture of roof tiles is gradually ceasing to exist due to lack of profitability, which probably will result in a future shortage of roof tiles.
The tin roofs existing today consist of flat sheets or of conventionally roll-formed sheets of different appearance, or of trapezoid corrugated sheets, and the like.
The new invention is a kind of heet-tile roof, which means that the roofing consists of sheets, but has the appearance of tiles. The new sheet-tile roof is manufactured in large units and comprises a plurality of "tiles", so that several rows of "tiles" are obtained in both directions, vertically as well as in lateral direction. The large units then can be cut to desired sizes. The individual "tile" in the large unit, besides, can be manufactured in different sizes (modules) according to desire. This new roofing is cheaper to manufacture and cheaper to lay (mount) on the roof than a conventional tile roof. It has the look, besides, of a usual tile roof and, therefore, the new roofing also is attractive to many people.
The new roofing also is attractive compared with conventional roofing of sheet material, because the new roofing has the appearance of a tile roof.
The new roofing, besides, is advantageous from a productioneconomic view.
Further novel features and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, discussion and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.